Steam Isis OH145ELS
Long ago in ancient Egypt, Isis used treacherous cunning to overthrow Ra and make Osiris pharaoh. However, soon afterward Set deceived Osiris and scattered pieces of him throughout the land. Desperately, Isis tried to recover all the fragments, but alas, there was one that could not be found. Using magic, Isis tried to heal him, but could not fully bring him back to life. In despair, Isis shed tears that caused the Nile to flood. As the water receded, Steam Isis OH145ELS was discovered. From then on Steam Isis was passed the down the royal female line from one generation to the next until the empire fell to foreign invaders and it was buried in a tomb with the greatest of pharaohs to guard it in the afterlife. Misfortune befell this tomb, as robbers came and defiled the grounds, either breaking or looting anything of value. They took Isis and let it sink to the bottom of the Nile. For thousands of years she slept in the depths of the Nile awaiting a worthy blader to help her extract revenge. Facebolt: Isis A gold colored facebolt depicting a black ankh, the symbol of life often seen with Isis, and is outlined in tiny blue hieroglyphs meaning "Throne". Energy Ring: Isis Gold colored ring shaped as the wings of a kite. Each wing curves under the fusion wheel at opposite ends representing death and birth as tributes to Osiris and Horus. Black, blue and green weave an intricate design around the outline. Black for life. Blue for magic and water. Green in honor of Isis' beloved. While it is remarkably beautiful, the ring alone has no power of its own. However, when combined with the Steam fusion wheel it helps direct the flow of water. It also supports the fusion wheel and increases its defense. Fusion Wheel: Steam A wavy blue fusion wheel representing both the Nile and the blue Egyptian lotus sacred to Isis. It comes above the energy ring at two points on opposite sides of each other. This fusion wheel is as forceful as the Nile its self and won't easily allow others to change its course. Spin Track: Osiris' Heart 145 The missing part of Osiris. When combining the power of the track's complex design with the fusion wheel and energy ring, it allows this bey to manipulate moisture in the air as well as temperature, a combining the powers of the sun and the Nile. Performance Tip: Eternal Lotus Sharp The Eternal Lotus Sharp tip allows Isis to continue spinning for near eternity. Blue lines create a strange pattern when still, but while spinning, it looks as if it were an Egyptian lotus blooming underneath the bey. The tip has amazing stamina and balance in water and is almost as good on land. Abilities Pounding Rain - Takes water vapor in the air and forms droplets of water than can tilt a bey to change it's direction or throw it off balance or help Isis Waterfall Barrier - Gathers water around Isis and surrounds it to make a strong defensive barrier to protect her Ultra-Mist - Uses friction and water to generate steam and reduce visibility then manipulates the steam to her advantage. Special Move: Flooding Tears In this special move, Isis manipulates the water in the air and utalizes it against her opponents by accumulating the droplets into a slow but continuously growing puddle in the statium. It weakens the opponent's stamina and weakens their attacks. Category:Registered Beyblade